


Roll Bounce

by olympia6000



Series: ValGrace Week 2019 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Skating, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia6000/pseuds/olympia6000
Summary: Jason's a bit of a control freak, a perfectionist. So what happens when someone breaks his regularly scheduled program to take him out for some of that sweet Saturday (Friday) night fever?





	Roll Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> Friends, I almost didn't make it. This was such a struggle and I DON'T KNOW WHY! I started this off so fresh fresh and so clean clean my dudes but then, I was like "oh wait, I'm actually gonna have to post this and my usual friend/beta/editor is away on vacation i'm going to DIE without her" and continued to have this minor anxious moment until I realized, dude, it's for my enjoyment as much as it's for yours. That always makes it better. 
> 
> This fic was originally intended to be longer so I'll talk about that more at the bottom! 
> 
> Also, YOU tell ME what time period this is sis. It's inspired by the 70s/80s/90s, just in case you needed guidance lol. 
> 
> Written for Day 3 of Valgrace week: Friendship 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

RollerWorld. What more explanation do you need? The place was basically legend. If you don't know, now you know. Every Friday night, kids fresh off of a school week, they'd gather at the roller skating rink, showing off their trendiest new outfits or cute new date. It was like a party every Friday. A party that Jason was fine to miss. He wasn't really the social type, wanting to spend more time inside reading or playing a video game then actually conversing with people. He was like his sister in that way except, she never really wanted to talk to him either so it was like, maximum silence.

How Percy had convinced him out of the house, he wasn't sure, but if he knew one thing, it was that he wouldn't be leaving again for another 12 years. Or, even better, longer. 

Jason was already regretting his choice as he stepped out of Percy's car, seeing the neon lights and hearing the loud music from inside.

“Ya know what, I think I can walk home from here, I'm sure I'll run into a bus stop at some point,” Jason turned, walking away from the entrance. 

“Oh no you don't,” Percy grabbed his arm, turning him back around. Jason huffed, not fair. 

“What's the big deal with this anyway? It's just a bunch of teens on wheels, sweating in a compact space,” he pushed his glasses up on his nose before crossing his arms. He was trying to seem indifferent, but by the amused look on Percy's face, he wasn't digging it. 

“Says the one with his own skates,” tugging at the shoelaces. 

Jason yanked the shoes out of Percy's grasp. “You know my mom got these for me last Christmas.”

Beryl had seen it was the trend and had gotten both Jason and Thalia a pair. Thalia traded hers in for a pair of in-line skates and Jason left his to collect dust in the closet...sometimes. 

“Well, I'm sure  _ senora _ Beryl is glad they're finally going to use,” Percy laughed. “Now come on will ya?” He tugged at Jason's arm, “Before the floor gets way too crowded.”

As much as Jason wanted to say no, he let himself be dragged into the building. It was just as he feared. Noisy, smelly and way too many people he didn't know were inside. Sure, he saw a few familiar faces from school, but Percy was the only one he knew by name! Well, and his cousin Annabeth who lived on the other side of town. She usually worked late on Fridays and didn't come out to stuff like this anyway.

“You wanna snag us a table while I get skates?” Percy asked. Jason knew he would leave him either way so, he nodded, walking the opposite direction to find an empty table. 

He felt so weird having to push through all the people and interact and NOT be weird that someone he didn't know was touching him. He really did not like being touched, way too weird. 

Thankfully, he found a table near a couple of lockers and a pinball machine. Jason wished he had known it was there, he would have brought some coins. On the other hand, Percy probably purposefully didn't tell him. Jason loved Pinball machines and would have spent the entire time playing on one instead of in the rink. Which would have been fine with Jason. 

He was ok at skating, he'd used the skates for a bit on his morning mail runs in the summer even though he much preferred walking. Jason was self-conscious about getting out there with all of those people he didn't know. What if he did something dumb, like fall? Good god if he fell, that was the end. He'd have to switch schools, move towns, maybe even vacate the state. He couldn't take his family with him, no that was too dangerous. He'd-

“Jace!” Percy yelled, bringing him back to reality, placing a hand on his knee. Jason hadn't realized how hard he was bouncing it, it was shaking the entire table.

“Sorry I was-”

“We can go if you-”

They spoke at the same time, looking at each other. Percy was the first one to crack a smile which led to them bursting into laughter. 

“Look, man, whatever. You want help with those skates?” Percy asked him, gesturing to the roller skates that still weren't on Jason's feet 

Jason shook his head, “I'm a big boy, I can tie my shoes.” 

Percy chuckled, giving him another whatever before going back in his shoes. 

It’s true, Jason can tie his own shoes, not very well if you can believe it but it’s enough to get the job done. 

Reluctantly, he stood up, letting Percy more or less pull him out to the rink. Sure, Jason could have made this easier on him and used his own two very capable feet to propel himself on to the floor although, where’s the fun in that? 

“Alright then big boy, let’s see what you got,” Percy laughs, smoothly turning so that’s he’s skating backward, facing Jason. 

Okay, so maybe Jason was being modest earlier. He is  _ super good  _ at skating. For no reason at all. It’s one of those skills that he just possess...he also has a craving for perfection haha...ha. Anyway! He could easily dust Percy out there but out of respect for his girlfriend, his cousin, he decided to spare him. Mockingly, Jason did a little turn and made awkward jazz hands. Both boys burst out with laughter. 

“Coming through!” The voice was smooth, commanding yet soft. More importantly, it was coming from behind them and Jason was not about to be run over like roadkill. 

He moved out of the way just in time to let two people pass, a girl and a guy. Jason wasn’t sure, but as they passed him he swore something was different about them. There was an aura of confidence that Jason  _ wished  _ he possessed in a place like this. He could also feel the eyes of others trailing past him as everyone was watching the couple. 

“Who’s that?” Jason turned to Percy, eyebrow raised under his square frames. He really was not suited for this type of social interaction. He’s still trying to figure out how Percy got him out of his house. 

“That, my friend, was Leo Valdez and Piper McLean, basically the King and Queen of RollerWorld,” Percy smiled in awe. 

  
“And get this,” he hit at Jason’s arm repeatedly, “they go to  _ our  _ school.” 

Huh. Really? Jason had never seen them before. Thinking about it, they definitely looked like they could be the same age. 

His eyes continued to follow the couple as they made smooth glides with their skates, almost like they had practiced a routine. Actually, Jason wouldn’t be surprised if they had. 

“Wow.” 

“Wow is right  _ compadre, _ ” Percy joked. 

Once Jason was able to tear his eyes away from the couple’s dancing, he joined Percy in laps around the rink. Every once in a while, he’d let a move slip, getting more into the music then he expected himself too. He’d always loved music, it was a big factor in his life, ever since he was born. His father, Zeus, owned Olympus Records, that’s how he met his Mom. It was quite the love story yet they always end up the same. The music industry was a rough one, by all means. 

If he wasn’t careful, he’d start to sing along. 

Once Annabeth came and joined Percy, Jason thought it was due time to take a break, giving the two of them some alone time. He, personally, liked the pair together. Jason thought the two were a perfect match and couldn’t wait to find something like that...or, maybe he could. 

“Those were some sweet moves out there,” it was the smooth voice again from earlier. Jason turned around at his table to find one half of the couple, the guy, Leo, he remembered. 

“Uh thanks, nothing compared to yours,” Jason laughed nervously. Why was Leo talking to him? It wasn’t every day cool, attractive people even glanced at Jason, much less talk. Well, Percy was cool, maybe good looking? Either way, it didn’t officially count. 

“All thanks to Beauty Queen,” Leo laughed, gesturing at his skating partner behind him. 

“Hey, I’ll tell you what, you teach me some of your moves, and I’ll teach you some of mine. It’s gotta be top-secret so, after school maybe? In the gym?” 

Jason wasn’t exactly sure if the school gym counted as a top-secret meeting place, but something would be extremely wrong with him if he were to turn down this offer. 

“Deal,” Jason grinned. 

Leo, surprisingly, grinned back. His ears seemed to wiggle as he winked. 

“Come on then stud,” Jason let himself be dragged out of his seat again, this time having every urge to follow. “Show me what I’m  _ really  _ working with.”

Something about the way Leo’s eyes seemed to twinkle under the lights or maybe it was the way he moved as smooth as he sounded or maybe it was literally just the others face… Whatever it was! Made giving up a perfectly good Friday night, worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was mighty quick ya speed demon! So as I said at the beginning, this fic was originally intended to be a much longer one shot or possibly multichapter. Is that something you all would like to see? Leave a comment below if yes! 
> 
> Also, what decade vibe did you pick up on most in this fic? Leave that comment my good brethren. 
> 
> Alrighty, I'll let you go now! See you all again tomorrow~


End file.
